


Blue Eyed Boy

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: Magnus contemplates the conundrum that is Alec Lightwood





	Blue Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This story is Magnus' POV of the Kissed short story. All of the dialogue is originally from the short story - I neither wrote nor changed any of the original speaking portions.

Of three things Magnus Bane was absolutely certain.

First, you can never have too much glitter.  
Second, life was to be savored.  
Third, Alexander Lightwood was an enigma.

It was that last point that confounded Magnus the most. He thought he knew Shadowhunters, he thought he understood Lightwoods. But Alexander was throwing all of his preconceived notions by the wayside. He had not expected to see the blue-eyed boy again after Clary and her contingent of teenaged Nephilim had swept into his party. And yet, Magnus had answered a mysterious summons to heal Alexander from Greater Demon poisoning. That should have been the end of it.

Much to Magnus’ chagrin, that very same boy was now climbing the stairs of his apartment building for the second time in a week. This time, he was alone with a look of scared determination on his face. Normally, Magnus would have been annoyed to have his beauty sleep interrupted, but he was rather intrigued at the idea of the eldest Lightwood willingly visiting his humble abode alone - and, judging by the constant flickering of his eyes, without telling anyone where he had gone. 

As Alec approached, Magnus’ eyes swept from the top of his unruly dark hair to the toes of his scuffed boots. He suppressed a smirk at the slight pinking of Alec’s cheeks; Magnus couldn’t tell if the blush was because Alec was aware of the warlock’s scrutiny of his person or from something else.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus asked as he casually stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance. He eyed the Shadowhunter as Alec tilted his head, eyes darting to look past Magnus’ shoulder.

“Do you have…” He seemed to pause, carefully contemplating his next word. “…company?” Alec said the word in such as way that made one think he meant more than someone of a casual acquaintance. Magnus felt the prickles of mischief, and decided to play hard to get.

Leaning across the doorway, Magnus crossed his arms and gave Alec a hard stare. “Why do you want to know?”

“I was hoping I could come in and talk to you.”

Huh…definitely not like any Lightwood he had known. Magnus gave Alec another once over, his eyes moving slowly over the Shadowhunter’s wiry form, pupils constricting slightly. Talk, Alec had said; it could be an interesting conversation.

“Well, all right then.” With that, Magnus turned abruptly, making his way to his living room. He didn’t bother to see if Alec followed as he strode over to a cerulean velvet ottoman. He sat, stretching his legs out in front of him, and waved Alec over to the gold velvet sofa opposite him. After waiting for the Shadowhunter to get comfortable, Magnus made an offer of tea; with a nonchalant flick of his wrist, a cup was conjured, the spicy scent of chai filling the room.

Alec’s entire body seemed to jerk in surprise at the sudden appearance of the cup in his hand. “By the Angel…”

A feral grin spread across Magnus’ face at first the look of shock and then embarrassment flashed across Alec’s face. “I love that expression,” he said as Alec blinked down at the drink in his hand. “It’s so quaint.”

“Did you steal this tea?”

Magnus returned Alec’s intense blue eyed stare steadily, his face remaining neutral. He had known Shadowhunters to be righteous and walk the moral high road, but not so stringent in their ways that they were above a little petty theft when the need warranted. The mere idea of swiping a cup of chai without paying - those were some delicate moral sensibilities. 

“So, why are you here?” Magnus asked, evading the inquiry. He watched closely as Alec took a sip of tea and swallow slowly, cat eyes tracking each of the boy’s movements. Magnus didn’t watch Alec he way he watched other Shadowhunters, with a wary preparedness in the event he had to defend himself from exaggerated proclamations. Rather, he was watching Alec with amusement, a touch of wonder, and perhaps some interest that went beyond idle curiosity.

“I wanted to thank you,” Alec said carefully. “For saving my life.”

Magnus leaned back in his seat, propping himself up on his hands. He kept his eyes on Alec, noting his change in expression with Magnus’ movement and the shifting of his shirt. Secretly, he was delighting in how his subtle flirtations were affecting Alec. “You wanted to thank me.” 

Alec’s eyes lifted from where they had been fixed on Magnus’ midsection to meet his gaze, sincerity in their fathomless depths. “You saved my life. But I was delirious, and I don’t think I really thanked you. I know you didn’t have to do it. So thank you.”

“You’re…welcome?” Magnus’ reply came out more as a question than a statement. When was the last time one of the Angel’s children thanked him for anything? Magnus couldn’t recall more than an upturned nose or a sideways sneer. When faced with a genuine expression of gratitude, he was left almost speechless.

It was either his surprised tone or the confused expression on his face, Magnus couldn’t tell which, that changed something in Alec. His face seem to shutter, close in on itself as he set down his cup and made to stand. “Maybe I should go.”

An intense, sudden desire to keep Alec in place overtook Magnus. He moved quickly, sitting up and grinning. “After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me? Now that would be a wasted effort.” A multitude of rings glimmered in the light as Magnus lifted a hand. Long fingers gently caressed Alec’s cheek, his thumb brushing lightly against an arched cheekbone. Magnus watched Alec’s face freeze, his expression one of puzzlement and something beginning to look like desire. He slowly withdrew his hand as he sat back. “Huh…”

Alec’s face looked startled, like a boy who was caught stealing sweets. “What is it?”

“You just…” A faint scritching sound interrupted him then. Magnus’ lips pulled into a slight frown as he twisted around and scooped up Chairman Meow from his attempts at sharpening his claws on the ottoman. The mischievous tabby gave him an innocent look before settling down into Magnus’ arms, pinning Alec with an inquisitive stare. “Not what I expected,” Magnus finished as if he had never been interrupted. 

“From a Shadowhunter?”

“From a Lightwood.” That startled look was back on Alec’s face, Magnus’ words a reminder of both his age and the fact that he was well acquainted with the Nephilim world. “I’ve known your family for hundreds of years. You’re not like any Lightwoods I’ve ever know. Now your sister, she’s a Lightwood. You…”

“She said you liked me.”

Two pairs of cat eyes blinked slowly, one in confusion and the other in laziness. “What?” Magnus asked dumbly.

Alec was no longer looking directly at him. Instead, he had fixed his eyes on the floor near Magnus’ feet. A perpetual blush had painted itself on his cheeks. “Izzy. My sister. She told me you liked me. _Liked me_, liked me.”

“_Liked_ you, liked you? Sorry. Are we twelve now?” Magnus tried to keep his tone light and teasing. Leaning his head forward, he buried his face in the Chairman’s fur, relishing the soft feel while smothering his grin. He remembered speaking to Isabelle after healing Alec, but they exchanged few words, none of which centered on things like feelings. “I don’t recall saying anything to Isabelle…”

“Jace said it too,” Alec interrupted. He was speaking quickly, nervously, hands clasped together in front of him. “That you liked me. That when he buzzed up here, you thought he was me and you were disappointed that it was him.” A small pleased smile tugged at Alec’s lips. “That never happens.”

Magnus had sometimes likened Lightwoods to faeries; they didn’t lie to you, but they bent and twisted the truth until you couldn’t make heads or tails of what they were saying. He couldn’t recall the last Lightwood to speak so bluntly before. Magnus was also supremely surprised at the fact that Alec had never been prospected before. Had no one really attempted to approach Alec, or was he merely so oblivious to his own visage?

“Doesn’t it?” Magnus asked. “Well, it should.”

Alec’s body again jerked in surprise before he collected himself, the dark head shaking. “No. I mean Jace, he’s…Jace.” 

“He’s trouble,” Magnus said with a scoff. Gold green eyes pinned Alec with a gaze so intense and piercing the blush on his cheeks darkened. “But you are totally without guile, which in a Lightwood is a conundrum. Your family has always been a plotting sort, like low-rent Borgias. But you…there isn’t a lie in your face. I get the feeling everything you say is straightforward.”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

It was now Magnus’ turn to appear startled for the first time in their conversation. “See, that’s what I mean. Straightforward.” 

For a long moment, he didn’t speak again as he studied Alec. His fingers were busy, folding and unfolding the Chairman’s ears about his head, as Magnus watched Alec chew on his lip nervously. He was indeed a conundrum, a blunt speaking Shadowhunter who was both oblivious to his good looks and the fact that he just propositioned a Downworlder - a Downworlder who also happened to be a man.

This was not at all going the way Magnus had expected.

“Why do you want to go out with me? Not that I’m not highly desirable, but the way you asked…it seemed as if you were having some sort of fit.”

“I just do,” Alec replied, but the conviction from earlier had gone out of his voice. He sounded more lost and scared than when he first arrived. “And I thought you liked me, so you’d say yes and I could try…I mean, we could try…” He broke off suddenly, a deep sigh escaping him as he hid his face in his hands. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

There was no longer any doubt to Magnus what the crux of the problem was. For all their knowledge and power, he had always found Shadowhunters to be stubborn and backwards minded. He leaned forward slightly, his voice soft and gentle when he spoke. “Does anyone know you’re gay?” The look on Alec’s face could only be described as pure fear, his chest rising and falling rapidly with rushed breaths.

“Clary,” Alec said, his voice a hoarse whisper. “And Izzy, but she’d never say anything.”

“Not your parents.” Magnus didn’t even bothering asking; he knew what Robert and Maryse’s reactions would be. “Not Jace?”

“No, and I don’t want them to know. Especially Jace.”

Unusual thinking for parabatai. Magnus didn’t know a great deal about the bond between Shadowhunters, but he knew Will and Jem, James and Matthew, Lucie and Cordelia. If Alec’s bond with Jace was anything like theirs, the pair shared everything. Unless…no, Magnus pushed the thought away. It wasn’t any of his business. Though Magnus had little interaction with Jace, he had seen how Jace had treated Alec at the party and was fairly certain Alec was letting his fear get the better of him.

“I think you could tell him,” Magnus said kindly. 

“I’d rather not.” Alec had calmed somewhat though his breathing rate was still elevated. He began to rub at the knees of his jeans with clenched fists, his nerves getting the better of him. “I’ve never had a date. Never kissed anyone. Not ever.” He cast his eyes downward, gaze boring into the carpet. “Izzy said you liked me, and I thought…”

“I’m not unsympathetic,” Magnus cut in. “But do you _like_ me? This being gay business doesn’t mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it’ll be fine because he’s not a girl.” Magnus leaned in, fixing Alec with a meaningful stare. “There are still people you like and people you don’t.”

Alec really did have an expressive face; Magnus could clearly see the changes in his thoughts and emotions as he considered Magnus’ words. He was suddenly reminded of the fever induced declaration that had slipped past Alec’s lips.

_…I love you…_

It had been decades since someone had said those words to Magnus, said them and meant them. He didn’t entertain the fleeting notion that Alec would say such things to him. But, looking at the boy now, at the blue eyes the same color as Magnus’ magic, at the pitch black hair that shone in the sunlight - Magnus couldn’t help the small bubble of hope that maybe one day…

“Yes,” Alec finally said. Those blue eyes leveled on Magnus, steady as the hands that could so accurately shoot arrows in the heat of combat. “I like you.”

Just like that, that little bubble of hope grew a tiny bit bigger.

“Huh…it’s so odd.” Magnus waved a vague hand in Alec’s direction. “Genetics. Your eyes, that color…” He hadn’t seen eyes that perfect shade of blue in a long time.

“The Lightwoods you knew didn’t have blue eyes?”

“Green-eyed monsters,” Magnus replied though he was grinning. He had fond memories of some of those green-eyed monsters, although Magnus wasn’t yet ready to share them with Alec. He opened his hands, allowing the Chairman to nimbly leap to the floor. Gold green eyes followed the tabby, who made his way towards Alec; after a little investigative sniffling, the little feline began to make figure eights around the Shadowhunter’s ankles while purring contentedly. The corners of Magnus’ eyes crinkled in a pleased sort of way at the gesture. “The Chairman likes you.”

“Is that good?” Alec asked. He watched the gray tabby rub a cheek against his calf before chancing a glance at Magnus. 

“I never date anyone my cat doesn’t like.” Magnus stood and stretched, coming to a decision. “So, let’s say Friday night?”

Alec’s head snapped up, shock all over his face. “Really? You want to go out with me?”

Magnus shook his head. “You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander. It makes things difficult.” He turned for the door, eyeing Alec over his shoulder. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” He could hear Alec moving behind him as Magnus made for the door. 

It was a curious thing, the notion that someone such as Alec had never been the source of anyone’s infatuation, that he downplayed his looks so much. Magnus remembered Gabriel, recalled how he had been keenly aware of his handsomeness. He supposed part of Alec’s behavior was due to hiding his identity, keeping the part of him that was attracted to men hidden from his family. 

At the threshold, Magnus turned, leaning a shoulder against the door as he watched Alec approach. The Nephilim seemed to be in a happy daze, a small smile on his face, although there was a wrinkle of worry between his brows. A conundrum…that’s what he had said to Alec; he was an enigma that Magnus couldn’t begin to puzzle out. And he had never been kissed. Now that gave Magnus an idea.

He watched in fascination as Alec, still lost in thought, nearly walked right into his door. The Shadowhunter turned to Magnus, blinking owlishly.

“What is it?” Alec asked, having noted the narrowed eyed look on Magnus’ face.

“Never kissed anyone?” Magnus inquired, his voice low. “No one at all?”

A soft flush crept up Alec’s neck. “No, not a real kiss.” He looked embarrassed and frightened, as if the lack of kissing would make Magnus suddenly change his mind about their date. 

As if such a small, insignificant detail would derail someone like Magnus.

“Come here,” he said softly. His hands were gentle and firm when Magnus gripped Alec just above the elbows; he pulled Alec in close, listening to the hiss of a sharp intake of breath. He tilted Alec’s chin up with the barest of touches to his chin. Leaning in close, Magnus pressed their lips together, a small smile forming in the kiss as he heard Alec’s breath hitch. He held Alec in place, one hand to the back of his neck, the tips of his fingers in that soft dark hair.

For the briefest of moments Alec seemed frozen against him, but his hesitation dissipated as he leaned into Magnus. He began to relax, giving into the kiss. Calloused fingers brushed the bared skin at Magnus’ waist, causing him to jerk in surprise at Alec’s sudden boldness, but the warm touch was welcoming and he relaxed instantly. Magnus tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his hands moved, lightly skimming over Alec’s chest before his fingers hooked onto his belt loops. He pulled the Shadowhunter in close until they were pressed together from shoulders to waist.

Without warning, Magnus broke the kiss, letting his lips skim down Alec’s chin to his neck. He found the beating pulse point, marked over with a dark rune; for a fraction of a second he stopped, pressing his lips to that spot but making no other movement. Alec was warm against him, seemingly lost from a simple kiss. Magnus abruptly let go, a small pleased smile spreading on his lips at the blue eyes that turned to him, looking dazed but pleased. 

“Well, now that you’ve been properly kissed,” Magnus said as he reached behind Alec and twisted the door open, “see you Friday?” He casually leaned against the door, watching closely as Alec’s blush grew a shade darker as he cleared his throat before stepping past Magnus and out the door. 

Quicker than Magnus could blink, Alec had turned and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pressing their lips into another kiss. He stumbled slightly, gripping the door hard to keep upright; his heart stuttered in his chest against Alec’s hand in both surprise and delight. The kiss ended as fast as it started, leaving Magnus wondering if it had happened at all. But the glint in Alec’s eyes told him it was real and the Shadowhunter was serious.

“Friday,” Alec said simply as he let go. He walked backwards down the hall, eyes fixed on Magnus; Alec didn’t turn away until he had reached the stairs, bounding down them quickly, a smile beginning to upturn the corner of his lips.

Magnus watched after him with a rueful grin, his arms crossed over his wrinkled shirt. “Lightwoods,” he muttered to himself before turning back inside. “Always have to have the last word.” He shook his head, kicking the door closed behind him. Long arms stretched overhead, his shirt riding up over his midsection as small pops emanated from his spine. 

Well then, now that he had an eventful morning, it was time to get busy. Clients to see, hexes to place…and apparently a date with a Shadowhunter to plan.


End file.
